DigiRangers Tamers
DigiRangers Tamers is the third season of DigiRangers. It's based on Retroranger Dream. Characters DigiRangers Main DigiRangers Secondary DigiRangers Allies *'Callis' - A white robotic bird who helps the DigiRangers. She seems to be the twin sister of Circuit from Power Rangers Time Force. *'Amy & Mark' - Two young siblings who think Wolfion is a play toy & like to screw around with him. *'Kurt' - Terry's cousin in New Orleans. *'Omegazord' *'Arthur' *'Monster Makers' *'Digital Sovereigns' *'Alice McCoy' *'Fightoe' Villains *'Hypnos' *'Deva' **'Whiger' **'Naja' **'Buffalord' **'Robogoat' **'Unidoom' **'Dysotron' **'Sonimax' **'Grinder' **'Osiris' **'Lepus' *'D-Reaper' Arsenal *'D-Power' - The DigiRangers' DigiMorpher. *'DigiCards' - Cards that the DigiRangers use. **'Morph Cards' - The DigiRangers use these cards in order to morph. **'Attack Cards' - These cards are what the DigiRangers use during a battle. **'Zord Cards' - The DigiRangers use these cards to call the DigiZords. *'Tyranno Staff' - The Red Dino Ranger's weapon. *'Jungle Mace' - The Elephant Spirit Ranger's weapon. *'Terra Star' - The Yellow Samurai Ranger's weapon. *'Jungle Bo' - The Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger's weapon. *'Drive Detector' - The Mercury Ranger's 3-in-1 weapon. *'Thunder Cannon' - The Green Turbo Ranger's weapon. *'Wing Slasher' - Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form's 2-in-1 weapon. *'Shield of Darkness' - The Knight Wolf's weapon, a combination of a sword & shield. DigiZords *'Tyrannozord' - The Red Dino Ranger's DigiZord. *'Elephant Spirit' - The Elephant Spirit Ranger's DigiZord. *'Monkey Origami Zord' - The Yellow Samurai Ranger's DigiZord. *'Mystic Lion' - The Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger's DigiZord. *'Quantasaurus Rex' - The Mercury Ranger's DigiZord. *'Desert Thunder' - The Green Turbo Ranger's DigiZord. *'Falconzord' - Kamen Rider Climax Liner Wing Form's DigiZord. *'Rabbit Zord' - The Pink Rabbit Ranger's DigiZord. *'Wolf Spirit' - The Knight Wolf's DigiZord. Episodes #'Tyrannozord Comes Alive' - While a mysterious, naive creature called Callis bio-emerges (appears) in the real world, a boy named Terry finds a mysterious blue card. After swiping it through his card reader, it is converted into a DigiMorpher. One things leads to another, & he ends up swiping his drawings for a DigiZord called Tyrannozord, creating a Digi-Egg. After a strange dream involving a DigiZord Tamer & her Monkey Origami Zord, who defeats a Lynxburn easily, & the dismissal from his friends, Kyle & Kess, of the concept, the egg hatches. He finds his DigiZord, Tyrannozord, but the dinosaur instead plans to attack him, or so it seems. #'DigiZords, DigiZords Everywhere' - After finding that Tyrannozord has no intention to kill him, Terry is in awe of the fact he is now partner to a real DigiZord, in spite of the difficulty he has in sneaking the dinosaur past his parents. All the while, Rena (notably the girl from Terry's dream in the first episode), a DigiZord Tamer, & her DigiZord, Monkey Origami Zord, easily defeat a Quakemon. Terry leaves Tyrannozord alone while he goes to school, but Tyrannozord follows him & causes chaos in the school, leaving Terry in a panic. Whilst searching for his wayward partner, Terry meets Henry & his DigiZord Elephant Spirit Zord. Terry's concerns about lacking worthiness to tame Tyrannozord are subdued when he finds Tyrannozord again. While looking for a place for Tyrannozord to stay, they're attacked by Monkey Origami Zord & Rena, to Terry's horror. #'To Fight or Not to Fight' - While Terry panics at the concept of losing Tyrannozord so soon, Rena is irritated by the lack of data on the dinosaur, as well as Monkey Origami Zord's seeming inability to combat him. Fortunately for Terry, Henry & Elephant Spirit Zord stop the fight between Tyrannozord & Monkey Origami Zord. Terry & Henry talk things over, & manage to find a new hiding place, but the next day, Tyrannozord & Monkey Origami Zord resume their fight, to Rena's joy & Terry's continued horror. Henry & Elephant Spirit Zord arrive, wanting to stop the battle. Elephant Spirit Zord inadvertently gets in the way of an attack. He helps Henry Digi-Morph into the Elephant Spirit Ranger, with some help from Callis, but Henry can’t control his powers & almost hurts Rena, if not for Monkey Origami Zord & Tyrannozord's intervention. #'It Came From the Other Side'- The Elephant Spirit Ranger manages to de-morph & Henry is left thinking about destroying real living monsters after talking to Rena. He remembers when he first got his DigiMorpher & later, Tyrannozord & Elephant Spirit Zord defeat Primator, a monster from Henry's nightmare, & Henry doesn’t want Elephant Spirit Zord to absorb Primator's data. #'Dream a Little Dream' - Callis watches kids in Terry’s school play soccer & dreams to be a really good soccer player. She convinces Tyrannozord to come out of his hiding place & play with her. While they’re in the school, a digital field appear & a Ghoular attacks them. Rena & Monkey Origami Zord saves them & Rena still thinks monsters are just data & for fighting. #'O Partner, Where Art Thou?' - Rena is disappointed with her mother & with Monkey Origami Zord for not being able to power-up while fighting Fossilador & getting help from Tyrannozord & Elephant Spirit Zord. Monkey Origami Zord goes by herself & meets Wolfion who tells her she doesn’t need a human to make her stronger. When a Dispider appears & Monkey Origami Zord is badly hurt, Rena cares for her & she helps Rena Digi-Morph into the Yellow Samurai Ranger & easily defeats Dispider with one hit. #'Now You See It, Now You Don't' - While passing by a tunnel, Tyrannozord begins to disappear. Worried that Tyrannozord would disapear forever, Terry seeks advice from the other Tamers to see why it was happenning. It turns out that Arthur was running a prototype of a program that would trap & eradicate DigiZords. When Tyrannozord disappears before Terry's eyes, the Tamers seek to rescue him. Plunging into the energy field set by Arthur, Terry rescues Tyrannozord from deletion. #'A Question of Trust' - Wolfion is scaring couples at night in the park, but Terry suspects Tyrannozord of causing this trouble. Wolfion takes Tyrannozord out & when Terry finds him missing, he suspects more of him. When Tyrannozord comes back, not knowing what's happening, he says he scared a couple & Terry gets really mad at him. Later, Terrorsaurus appears & fights Tyrannozord. Terry forgives him after finding out about Wolfion & Tyrannozord makes Terry Digi-Morph into the Red Dino Ranger & Terry defeats Terrorsaurus. #'Not As Seen on TV' - After the battle with Terrorsaurus, Terry tries to de-morph, but all to no avail. When it begins to rain, Terry despairs of ever getting his old friend back. However, when the rain ends, Terry de-morphs while Tyrannozord watches a rainbow. #'The Icy Cometh' - Rena is being followed by something strange & she gets scared. Not wanting to admit it, she refuses help from Monkey Origami Zord to protect her & Monkey Origami Zord feels bad by what Rena said to her. Icy Angel captures Rena & offers her to tame her, but she also refuses. Monkey Origami Zord makes Rena Digi-Morph into the Yellow Samurai Ranger but fails to stop her & Tyrannozord comes & finishes her off. After that Rena is scared & sadly says she hates all DigiZords. #'Much Ado About Samuron' - As Samuron attacks Henry, Terry jumps to the rescue. But Tyrannozord isn't able to win this battle alone, & Henry has to fight with his own thoughts on the subject of Elephant Spirit Zord making him Digi-Morph since last time he couldn't handle the power of the Elephant Spirit Ranger. #'Divided They Stand' - Rena & Monkey Origami Zord are thinking how much they don't need each other. Then Monkey Origami Zord is attacked. She defeats her enemies. Later she is attacked by Screamer. She can't win. She is about to be destroyed when Rena stabs Screamer, giving Monkey Origami Zord time to destroy Screamer. #'Juggernaut' - Terry & Tyrannozord are about to defeat a monster when Arthur comes & captures it. Back at Hypnos, they scan the data of the monster, destroying it & now know what DigiZords are made of. Armed with this new knowledge, Arthur prepares to launch the dangerous Juggernaut program to exterminate all the world's DigiZords. #'Grow Man Grow' - As a strange tiger ultimate level monster, Whiger, attacks the tamers while they begin to fight it. However when its too strong for both Rena & Henry, Terry uses the power of the blue card to make Tyrannozord grow into an unnatural size. Then, he gains a mental link with his DigiZord & declares the "Atomic Blaster" attack. #'Snakes, Trains, & DigiZords '- Terry is depressed after Henry & Rena have previous commitments & can't go DigiZord patrolling, but he feels better when he goes with Tyrannozord to play with his school friends. But soon the snake deva monster, Naja, attacks leaving Rena & Henry to fight it on their own, until Wolfion helps out & tells Terry they need him. #'Duel with the Deva' - Henry was given a worthless card by one of Kess' friend Jeramie, when the others left the card turned into a Blue card. After Henry, Terry, & Rena go find Jeramie they where told he found the card after bumping into a mysterious man by a electronics store. While Terry, Henry & Rena wait for the mysterious man, they find an Ox & Sheep Deva, Buffalord & Robogoat. During the battle between the Elephant Spirit Ranger, Monkey Origami Zord & the Deva monsters, then Elephant Spirit Zord grows into an unnatural size to win the battle. #'Digital Beauty '- Rena is having a hard time with her mother, who makes Rena attend a photo session with her. Meanwhile, Monkey Origami Zord has been acting distant & it turns out that she has been meeting with Buffalord, who apparently survived the Tamers' previous battle with them. When Monkey Origami Zord reveals that she has been using Buffalord only to obtain information, the Deva becomes outraged & the Tamers fight him in a second battle. The Deva is defeated when Monkey Origami Zord grows into an unnatural size. #'Wolfion's Last Stand '- Wolfion says he hates humans to cover up his own insecurities. While the Tamers are battling the next Deva, Unidoom, Wolfion decides to battle this Deva all by himself. #'Out of the Blue '- Wolfion continues to battle Unidoom to no avail, but Unidoom retreated after the Juggernaut program started up again. Arthur reunites the Monster Makers to try & find a way to destroy all DigiZords. Meanwhile, Unidoom returns & the Tamers have trouble until Tyrannozord grows into an unnatural size. #'Jenny's Quest '- When Jenny meets Mystic Lion after being attacked by the latest deva monster, she realizes her love for DigiZords since she collected an impressive collection of cards. Even after the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger & Elephant Spirit Ranger defeat the Deva Dysotron & Mystic Lion leaves, she is still convinced he is her partner. #'The Boar Wars '- When the latest Deva appears, the Tamers find themselves outmatched & unable to keep the situation discreet - Sonimax is larger than life & wrecking havoc. #'A World Apart' - Just when the Tamers defeat Sonimax, the strange child who they keep running into reveals himself to be the Monkey Deva & kidnaps Callis, taking the creature back to the Digital World. Meanwhile, Jenny receives a Digi-Morpher & a new partner... #'The Journey Begins '- The Tamers find a way into the Digital World to save Callis. #'Brave New Digital World '- The Tamers finally make it to the Digital World & meet a Maligore along with a bunch of Bouldershoulders. The Bouldershoulders point them in the direction of where they had seen Grinder. While on their way, a data stream appears & is about to suck up Kess & Kyle. Rena goes after them with Monkey Origami Zord, but all three end up getting sucked up. Who knows where they'll end up now? #'Kyle & Kess' Excellent Adventure '- Blown far away from the other Tamers, Rena & the others meet the married couple in the Ice-Age style. The two feed & leave the Tamers with a place to stay while the wind in the village dies down. Kyle & Kess, desperate for DigiZord partners, ask the couple to be their partners. Rena & Monkey Origami Zord make a kite to take advantage of the winds. Along with Kyle & Kess, the seperated Tamers fly off in hopes of being reunited with the others. #'Motorcycle Madness '- While searching for Rena & the others, Terry, Jenny, & Henry come across a village full of Ka-Ching. A motorcycle rampages throughout the village. Wolfion encounters Osiris, the dog deva, & he offers to help Wolfion Digi-Morph. Seeking strength, Wolfion relunctantly agrees to obey the sovereign & Digi-Morphs into the Knight Wolf. The Knight Wolf emerges in the village & takes control of his motorbike, riding off into the desert. #'Blame it on Ryan '- Rena, Kyle, & Kess get sucked into yet another data stream & end up in a weird location. While fending off an attack from a Loong Ago, Q-Rex appears & destroys it. Then they meet Ryan. Meanwhile, Terry & the others get sucked into another dimension. #'Goliath '- Terry & the others meet up with Ryan, Kyle, & Kess in yet another strange area. Rena goes off by herself & Callis searches for everyone. When Terry & the others make it out of the strange area, they find Grinder & Serpentera closing in on Callis. With the help of Q-Rex & Ryan's Goliath card, Serpentera is destroyed. Ryan goes off to control Q-Rex & wishes the others luck in finding Callis. #'The Imperfect Storm '- While Terry & the others continue their search for Rena, Tyrannozord picks up Callis' scent. Meanwhile, the Knight Wolf, still searching for the Tamers, come across a bunch of Snipster. Wanting to test his power, he destroys a number of them before the remaining ones transforms into an Tarantabot thanks to an unintentional boost by Callis. The Knight Wolf defeats the Tarantabot & absorbs its data, satisfied with his new-found strength. After an encounter with the Digi-Gnomes, Rena & Callis are reunited with the others. Things get bad though when the Knight Wolf shows up, ready to fight the Tamers. Then things get worse when the Juggernaut program starts up again, with the Knight Wolf retreating, & Henry & Terry are blown into a data stream. Osiris then appears & kidnaps Callis. #'Kyle's Upgrade '- Rena & the others encounter a strange car called Desert Thunder who's fighting a snake monster called Hydra Worm who's been terrorizing a bunch of Gakko to make it milkshakes. The Tamers decide to help Desert Thunder defeat Hydra Worm, but after a hard battle, Desert Thunder shrinks back to a normal car. Hydra Worm is finally defeated when Jenny uses a Bansheera card on Mystic Lion. When all is said and done, Kyle receives a Digi-Morpher & Desert Thunder becomes Kyle's partner. Meanwhile, Terry & Henry are still falling through the data stream leaving Tyrannozord to worry about Terry with Rena & the others. #'Shibumi Speaks '- Terry & Henry find a weird library in the Digital World. Inside one of its rooms they find Mr. Shibumi, a friend of Henry's Dad. Shibumi was also on the team who created DigiZords. He explains many Theories on the DigiZord & Human worlds, & the Blue cards. #'Rabbit Transit '- Henry's younger sister, Suzie, arrives in the Digital World & quickly meets Lepus, the rabbit deva monster. As the two become friends Henry, Terry & Elephant Spirit Zord track her down. But then Lepus degenerates to Rabbit Racer Zord & becomes Suzie's partner. #'Lionheart '- As the gang meet up again they are quickly attacked by the Knight Wolf. However after the Knight Wolf kills Mystic Lion, Terry forces Tyrannozord to make him Digi-Morph... but something goes wrong. #'Give a Little Bit '- With the unfortunate help of dark Digi-Morphication, Terry Digi-Morphs to the Red Psycho Ranger. The Red Psycho Ranger battles the Knight Wolf & almost has him killed but Grinder comes to confront the Knight Wolf on how useless his Digi-Morphication was. The Knight Wolf kills Grinder & breaks free. He kicks the Red Psycho Ranger at his weak point, the chest. He reverts back to Terry. Terry goes through deep sorrow & reaffirms his friendship with his DigiZord. After making a wish that he could fight, Terry & Tyrannozord Biomerge to become the Triassic Ranger! #'The Battle Within '- The Triassic Ranger faces the Knight Wolf in a tough one-on-one battle. During the battle, the Triassic Ranger destroys the Knight Wolf's motorbike & rescues Kyle & Kess which causes them to realize that Terry has merged with Tyrannozord. Meanwhile, the Sovereign sends his last Deva Osiris to destroy Rabbit Racer Zord for being a traitor. Osiris goes to kill Suzie & Rabbit Racer Zord, but Elephant Spirit Zord takes the hit, saving them & mortally injuring him. Before Osiris can do more, the Triassic Ranger destroys him, taking out the last Deva, but the Knight Wolf absorbs his data which makes him stronger. The Knight Wolf beats down the Triassic Ranger & is about to kill him, but the Green Turbo Ranger & Desert Thunder intervene & buy the Triassic Ranger enough time to recover. The Knight Wolf's attacks do no damage to him after that & he runs out of ammo. Once that's done, the Triassic Ranger blasts the Knight Wolf with his Shield of the Just, finally defeating him. The Triassic Ranger goes to kill him, but Jenny stops him as it won't bring Mystic Lion back. The Knight Wolf remembers his own Tamers & leaves regretting his actions. #'No Man Is an Island '- The crew meet Carnisoar. Henry has self-doubt & Elephant Spirit Zord has to boost his confidence. With renewed strength & courage, Henry & Elephant Spirit Zord Biomerge to become the Elephant Master Ranger & defeat their foe. #'Snapper Explains It All '- After the De-DigiMorph of the Elephant Master Ranger, the Tamers came to know that Carnisoar is still alive & still wants to fight. Carnisoar tries to convince Rabbit Racer Zord to turn to his side. When Rabbit Racer Zord refuses to do so, he attacks the Tamers. Monkey Origami Zord protects them until Carnisoar is stopped by another Sovereign, Snapper. Carnisoar battles him & Tyrannozord & Elephant Spirit Zord join in to no effect & are nearly destroyed. Terry jumps out of Monkey Origami Zord's shield to help & Tyrannozord & Terry Digi-Morph to the Triassic Ranger to fight. Snapper lets the battle go on a bit to make a point of how strong Bio-Merged warriors are but ultimately stops the battle & manages to convince Carnisoar that this fight is useless & they should all fight against the real enemy D-Reaper. #'Song of the Master' - The Yellow Master Ranger was formed when Rena Biomerged with Monkey Origami Zord while they took a leap of faith to save Callis from the D-Reaper. Rena fell back into Monkey Origami Ranger & there was a blinding flash of blue light. #'Janyu's Ark' - Janyu's Ark is completed & the team races to get to the Ark before their time runs out, but after Monkey Origami Zord picks up his scent, Rena & Monkey Origami Zord rush to save Wolfion & get back in time. #'Homeward Bound' - After some serious difficulty, the Tamers & their partners finally arrive at the Real World, & the Arc is dragged to the Digital World. Terry tries to talk with Jenny (actually ADR-01, a doppleganger created by the D-Reaper), but with no success. Meanwhile, the D-Reaper is spotted in Shinjuko, in the Hypnos Headquarters area. #'Reunion' - The Tamers returned to the real world. Terry finds out that Jenny’s parents are not coming to get her. He takes the responsibility to return her to her home. On the way to her home, Jenny keeps on acting weird. Terry tries to admit his real feelings for her, but she doesn't even respond to that. Terry left Jenny to her parents & Callis went with her. Jenny’s father was very angry with her. On the way back Terry heard the news about the D-Reaper which was sighted in the real world. Terry, Henry & Rena decide to return to stop it & sneak off to do so, meeting up in a tunnel that leads to Shinjuku Park. #'The Knight Wolf's Big Day' - The team finally confronts the D-Reaper, but they soon realize it is able to mimic their attacks. Unable to bio-merge, the team loses hope, until the mighty Wolfion comes to the rescue! #'The Messenger' - The team meets a strange gothic girl named Alice McCoy. Her strange dog turns out to be Fightoe, a messenger of the Sovereigns. Better yet, he has a gift for the Tamers. #'The D-Reaper's Disguise' - The D-Reaper had been spying on the team all along, & it finally reveals itself when Terry falls into the depths of the reaper with Tyrannozord. #'When Is A Man Made Of Mercury?' - A mysterious new DigiRanger arrives to help the Tamers in their efforts to destroy the D-Reaper. The Mercury Ranger - a half-man, half-cyborg - comes to aid the Tamers in their epic battle! #'His Kingdom For A Horse' - Callis finds Jenny in the heart of the D-Reaper. She opens her eyes but doesn't respond to Callis. Meanwhile Terry tries to convince Mr. Kurtis (Jenny's father) to stop being angry at her. Arthur is designing a mor complex version of the D-Arc which he calls "Grani" after a famous warhorse, which he plans to become a steed for the Triassic Ranger. Jenny has flashbacks of when her mother died & begins to mutter, frightening Callis. Meanwhile, the Tamers have to fight an ADR-07, who is using Jenny's voice. #'Shadow of the Beast King' - Grani is fully developed. Callis tries to help awake Jenny. Meanwhile, the Knight Wolf, released by the D-Reaper, tries to break open the kernel sphere in which Jenny is with no results. He's joined by the Triassic Ranger who manages to use Grani's Yugooth Blaster to destroy the Agent guarding it. Kyle & Kess are nearly killed, but are saved by the Pink Rabbit Ranger. During the battle, the adults learn the truth of the Bio-Merging & are shocked. The shots of the kids inside the DigiZords is somehow broadcast on live TV & Ms. Asaji leads Terry's entire class in cheering him on once she sees this. Finally the Knight Wolf manages to break through to Jenny by using Mystic Lion's Fist of the Beast King attack (its indicated with the help of Mystic Lion's spirit) & Jenny finally wakes up, but grows depressed when she realizes its the Knight Wolf & not Mystic Lion coming to save her. She eventually tries to reach for the Knight Wolf, but its too late & the Kernel Sphere closes up again & the Knight Wolf is struck down by the D-Reaper & falls towards the Chaos Mass. #'D-Reaper's Feast' - The Tamers try to get in the Kernel Sphere to save Jenny & Callis, but they receive a menssage from Arthur to leave the area, so the Army can attack the Quantum Bubble with eletro-magnetic discharges. But the D-Reaper doesn't give up, & absorves both the Jenny Type Agent & the Gatekeeper agent, to become the Mother D-Reaper. #'Jenny Fights Back' - The Tamers enter the D-Reaper to fight & to rescue Jenny. At Hypnos, everybody is working on Operation Doodlebug that is supposed to revert the D-Reaper to its original harmless form using the Juggernaut program. The D-Reaper opens a wormhole connecting it to the D-Reaper in the Digital World & summons the Cable Reaper. The Yellow Master Ranger destroys some of the Agents which frees Jenny. Jenny's own determination boosted by Callis causes her to start to fight again & the Kernel Sphere is cracked by her Digi-Morpher although Chaos Mass starts to flow in. Outside, some cops are attacked by an Agent but they're rescued by Kyle, Kess, Desert Thunder & Falconzord who are then surronded by police (its never explained how they get away). Wolfion, Amy & Mark escape the city on a bus, but Wolfion is seriously injured & doesn't know if he'll survive. Suddenly a Dig-Gnome grants Amy & Mark a Digi-Morpher which heals Wolfion & officially confirms the two as his Tamers. The Triassic Ranger tries to reach the top of the Mother D-Reaper but falls. Grani then approaches him asking if he wants wings to fly. Grani sacrifices itself & enables the Triassic Ranger to gain Battlizer Armor. #'Such Sweet Sorrow' - The Triassic Ranger in his new form seems to be making some headway. Meanwhile, the others are losing. In a last attempt the Yellow Master Ranger gives all of her power to the Mercury Ranger who then inserts it into his blade & cuts the Cable Reaper but it proves to be in vain as it regenarates. However, the DigiZord Sovereign suddenly appear & drag the Cable Reaper back to the Digital World where they apparently destroy it. The Juggernaut program is revealed to be in the Elephant Master Ranger & he activates it in the wormhole vortex. As the vortex is going at the speed of light, the Juggernaut reverses it causing a minture Big Bang & a reverse time effect in it which will devolve the D-Reaper & send it back to the Digital World. The Triassic Ranger comes into conflict with the Jenny Agent & he finally destroys her before arriving at the cracked Kernel Sphere. Jenny & Callis are not there anymore as they escaped & Callis somehow protects them with a forcefield. Unfortunatly, the Red Card's effects wear off & the Megas de-DigiMorph, but Tyrannozord flings Terry to Jenny & the two are finally reunited. The Tamers try to figure a way out & are suddenly rescued by Kyle, Kess, Desert Thunder, Falconzord & Rabbit Racer Zord & escape & the D-Reaper is fully sucked into the wormhole & devolves. The Tamers' DigiZords suddenly lose their powers & are forced to return to the Digital World. Before leaving, Wolfion asks for Jenny's forgiveness in killing Mystic Lion & she grants it to his surprise. Epilogue – Terry refinds the portal to the Digital World at Tyrannozord's old hiding shed. Movies Battle of Adventurers Terry visits his cousin Kurt in New Orleans, only to learn of an evil plan conducted by Runner. Early mistranslated promo information cemented the idea that this movie was out of continuity with the series, but in the finished movie, there is very little to suggest that this could be true. Given that Kurt goes on to appear later in the series itself, & knows who Tyrannozord is at the time, would suggest that the movie is in continuity. The only plothole is the fact that the movie takes place during summer vacation, but all three partner DigiZords grow to their unnatural sizes even though they don't reach this size the first time until the Devas attack. Runaway Liner This takes place after the series finale (technically, six months after the D-Reaper was destroyed in the time slot); in it, the Tamers are planning to throw Rena a surprise party, but the Tamers are forced to try & stop a train-DigiZord named DenLiner, who was being controlled by Stag Beetle. The movie served to provide insight on Rena, & also to confirm that the Tamers were, indeed, reunited with their Partners after the series ended. It may have happened right after the event, as Monkey Origami Zord makes a remark to Rena that "you never change." Category:Fan Fiction